overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Pandora's Actor
:"Absolutely correct, Ainz-sama. I am your creation. Even if you ordered me to battle against the other Supreme Beings, I would not hesitate to give it my full effort!" ::- Pandora's Actor to his creator, Momonga. Pandora's Actor (パンドラズ・アクタ) is an area guardian and the financial manager of Nazarick. He is responsible for the upkeep of Nazarick and the Ainz Ooal Gown. He was created by Momonga himself. Appearance Dressed in a Neo-Nazi-esque uniform, Pandora's Actor is an egghead with no distinct facial feature except the three holes on his face. In Momonga's original design, he is the combination of everything that he thought was cool, with exaggerated gesture and body language. Personality Pandora's Actor is an egghead whose behavior is always overly exaggerated, humiliating Ainz. However, while he is over the top, he can also be extremely practical. Unlike other NPCs who willingly obey every order without question, Pandora's Actor will ask questions to clarify his duties and give suggestions whenever possible. Thus, despite his personality, he can be the perfect executioner of all his master's tasks without misunderstanding his intentions. Like other inhabitants of Nazarick, Pandora's Actor is loyal to the 41 Supreme Beings. However, he is completely devoted to Ainz, his creator, and would even fight the other guild members if ordered to. Background Pandora's Actor was created by Momonga himself during his chunibyou-phase. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc When Ainz entered the Mausoleum with Albedo, Yuri, and CZ, Pandora's Actor appeared before them while disguised as Tabula Smaragdina. He was ordered to revert to his true form before Albedo could attack. After the introductions have been made, Ainz order the Pandora's Actor to retrieve the World Items. Before complying with his creator's command, Pandora's Actor sensing something was amiss outside the Treasury, requested that he would be permitted to leave the Treasury and be given additional duties. Though he understood he was considered to be his master's trump card that contains his comrade's forms and abilities, he believed it would be a waste of his abilities to be idle in the Treasury. Ainz finding some rough reasoning with his creation, relented to his request, allowing Pandora's Actor to travel to the Throne Room in order to move valuables from the vaults of the Treasury. To do this Ainz gifted him the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, making Pandora's Actor the third NPC to receive such a honor. The Men in the Kingdom Arc After being inform about Sebas' betrayal, Ainz as precaution had ordered Pandora's Actor to disguised himself as Ainz in order to confirm whether his allegiance still lies. Once it has been determined that his loyalty is still intact, he left the area to be transported back to Nazarick and report this to his creator for playing his role well except at the last second where he fluttered his cape just like he normally would but luckily Sebas finding it odd, had not seen trough it. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc While wanting to personally observe the operations that were being carried out to test out Nazaricks defenses while not abandoning his position in the workers camp, Ainz had set out Pandora's Actor to disguise himself as Momon with Nabe as to allow him to carry out his plans without arising any suspicion. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc After the massacre of the Kingdom's Army, Nazarick took control of E-Rantel following the war, Pandora's Actor disguised himself as Ainz and went into the city along with Albedo and his army to establish Nazarick as its new ruler. He stopped Albedo from killing a young boy who showed transgression against him and also spoke to Momon to be in charge as the city enforcer and to also further hide the fact that both Momon and Ainz are one of the same person. Trivia *Pandora's Actor's existence, appearance and power was not known by many NPCs until Ainz visited the treasury. *Pandora's Actor's uniform resembles that of the Neo-Nazi Schutzstaffel. In Overlord, this uniform came to the fore during the Arcology War. It seems that the war broke out in future Europe (around 2110s). * Most of the other NPCs are jealous at Pandora's Actor since he was created by Ainz (Albedo is especially jealous of this fact), believing that an NPC created by Ainz, who stands above all the other supreme being's and the only one to never abandon them, hold's a special place in Nazarick. Ainz on the other hand is extremely embarrassed of Pandora and sees him as a reminder of his dark past (chunibyou) and that his very existence brings him shame, given how lame he thinks of him now. * Pandora's Actor speaks in German when he says "Wenn es meines Gottes Wille ist", meaning "If it is my God's will". * Pandora's Actor is at the top of the NPCs in terms of smarts, tactical ability and power, but his movements are normally restricted to the treasury and the throne room because he is considered to be a treasure and a final trump card that preserves the identity of Ainz Ooal Gown. * Pandora's Actor is the third NPC to be given the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown from his creator. Quotes *(To Ainz about the World Items): "Indeed, those overpowered weapons are powerful enough to be called killer trump cards. They make the impossible possible, even possessing the power to destroy the world." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NPCs Category:Doppelgänger Category:Area Guardians Category:Nazarick